Some Bodies Gonna Get It (Theme Song)
Some Bodies Gonna Get It is a theme song used by Mark Henry from 2006–present and is performed by the Three 6 Mafia. Theme Lyrics Woah, hey (Step up ready.) Woah, hey (Yessir!) Somebody gonna get they ass kicked. Somebody gonna get their wig split. Somebody gonna get they ass kicked. Somebody gonna get their wig split. (Yeah) Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. I never need bod, how could I be scared of a man? I walk through this land like I run this land. Never can you imagine the pain that I bring. If I said I'm a do it in the streets it's the saying. It's the K I N G in here. Wildest man in the world and I have no fear. I'm the mean in the mean, the nightmare dream. The root of all evil, the weak fear me, yeah! Somebody gonna get they ass kicked. Somebody gonna get their wig split. Somebody gonna get they ass kicked. Somebody gonna get their wig split. (Yeah) Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. I'm a crazy ___ and I'm coming through the door. Quick to whup you up and knock your ass to the floor. Think I'm playing with ya but this fist gonna hit ya. Always in the hood, number one wig splitter. Never try to step cause you know you can't compete. Live by your rep or get thrown in the street. This boy about to act up, you better call for backup. I'll be the next fool in the hood, bodies stacked up. Somebody gonna get they ass kicked. Somebody gonna get their wig split. Somebody gonna get they ass kicked. Somebody gonna get their wig split. (Yeah) Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. See I'm a hard hitter. One hitter quitter quitter. Step up to me lil buddy. You steppin up to a gorilla. I bang your head dog. Turn your head like eggnog. Don't think I'm scared dog. I'll leave you in red dog. Somebody gonna get they ass kicked. Somebody gonna get their wig split. Somebody gonna get they ass kicked. Somebody gonna get their wig split. (Yeah) Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck. Category:WWE Theme songs